


Distance

by flappySp00kster



Category: Marvel, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Thor: Ragnarok (2017), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flappySp00kster/pseuds/flappySp00kster
Summary: Thor failed to escape Sakaar and he is coping.





	1. Chapter 1

Things didn’t go quite as planned. More like, the plan failed completely.

Thor hadn’t been able to convince the Valkyrie to help him. The Hulk didn’t want to leave. Loki had betrayed him, though Thor knew that would happen.

He had been alone, and he had failed to escape this garbage heap of a planet.

He still hasn’t given up, but he’s grown used to his surroundings. He’s made friends with Hulk, which has been nice. He battles with the Big Guy in the arena several times a week, but it’s different than the first fight had been. Now it’s more of a friendly spar and a good show for the crowd.

Thor loves how the screams and cheers of the crowd light up Hulk’s face. He lets him win, sometimes. Just to see that glow when the fight is over and they’re back in their room.

Thor has gotten… comfortable, to say the least. He hasn’t given up on escaping, he can’t, he won’t. But Loki is happy here. Hulk is happy. And Thor himself is starting to have fun. The food on this planet is less than appetizing, but there’s plenty to drink. There are warriors to share great stories with, though Thor believes he is the strongest of them all.

Eat, drink, fight, be merry. Thor has only been missing one thing.

After a great battle, as always is with the Hulk, Thor finds himself with needs unfulfilled. With his energy high, adrenaline pumping through his veins, a deep hunger fills his chest. Without fail, he ends up in the baths, with nothing but his own hands to relieve himself. It’s enough, but he leaves unsatisfied.

He’s been on Sakaar, now, for a month. As hard as he tried to resist at first, he’s fallen into this routine.

His routine, however, is interrupted today. On his way to the baths after his fight with Hulk, he’s stopped by one of the guards.

“Private party,” the guard says. “Invitation only.”

“Invitation only?” Thor asks, “Are there other baths?

“I will be escorting you back to your room until further notice.”

Thor sighs, the itch under his skin eating at him. He knows he won’t be alone in his room, he shares it, after all.

He lets the guard take him back to his room and finds Hulk soaking in the small hot spring.

“Thor back early,” Hulk observes.

Thor nods while unclipping his cape. “Today we will share, if that’s alright with you.”

Hulk shrugs indifferently as Thor removes the rest of his outfit and steps into the water.

Thor settles in with another sigh and closes his eyes. “You fought well today, my friend,” he says, trying to make conversation. He’s distracted by being denied his post-battle ritual and he needs a  _ new _ distraction.

“Thor, too. Still lost, though,” Hulk says, grinning wide with his victory. He splashes the god with his big hands, dousing him completely in the water.

“I let you win!” Thor exclaims. He splashes back, but it’s a significantly smaller wave of water. “I always let you win,” he says again. He pushes his wet hair back and wipes the water from his face. He struck again with the loss of his long hair and frowns.

“Thor sad.”

“I’m not sad. I simply miss my hair.” Thor grips his short locks between his fingers. His eyes land on Hulk’s hands, and he thinks, his hair wouldn’t even fit between those fingers. He imagines those large, brute hands pulling on his long lost hair, and he has to close his eyes again.

“This nice hair, too,” Hulk says. He reaches over and pats Thor’s head fondly, causing Thor to suck in a sharp breath and pull away.

Hulk frowns deeply. “Thor scared?”

“No! Of course not, my friend, you don’t scare me.” Thor puts a hand on Hulk’s solid shoulder and gives him a pat before backing away again. “I’m afraid that I need to take my leave now, however. My mind is not in the right place at the moment to be sharing a bath with you.”

Thor stands to leave, but Hulk grabs his arm and pulls him back into the water. “Thor stay. Hulk fix.” He pulls Thor into tight hug, and Thor can’t move his arms to push away.

“I’m afraid that you do not understand,” Thor says, struggling to keep his mind right. Here in Hulk’s arms, against his solid chest, is not the place to forget his needs. “I’m sorry, Hulk, my thoughts are impure. I need to go.”

Hulk is silent for a moment.

Then says, “Hulk touch Thor?” He releases his tight embrace and leaves a hand on Thor’s cheek.

Thor searches Hulk’s eyes for anything that might be understood as hesitance, but he sees the same need in Hulk’s eyes that he feels in his own. He slides his thighs around Hulk’s hips and nods in agreement. “Yes, please, touch.” He touches Hulk’s chest and his eyes follow as they sink down below the water. “Every time we fight, I get like this.”

“Thor never asked,” Hulk says. His big green hands slide down the curve of Thor’s back, to his ass, and settle on his thighs, before standing and lifting him out of the water. Thor’s arms wrap around Hulk’s neck as Hulk walks them to the bed and drops Thor there. Hulk climbs on top, but Thor pushes him back, rolling to straddle his hips again. Hulk doesn’t protest.

Thor has seen Hulk naked before, they share a room, afterall, but he’s always been too polite to take a good look. Up close, he regrets not doing this sooner. He had expected Hulk’s cock to be big, but now his heart races as he realizes he can’t fit his fingers all the way around it. “Amazing,” he says, as he starts to stroke it.

“Thor too small,” Hulk says, now worried for his new friend. Even if they fight on a regular basis, he doesn’t want to hurt Thor.

“You underestimate me,” Thor says with a grin. “I am a God. I can handle it.”

Hulk is still skeptical, no matter what Thor says, but his mind leaves him when Thor decides to lick up the bottom of the thick shaft in his hands. Hulk watches Thor kiss and lick at it, unable to fit it into his mouth.

Thor sucks at the tip and it twitches in his hands. He continues to stroke as he sits back up, short on breath and his mind in a haze. All he can think about is what it will feel like inside him. He moves up Hulk’s torso and takes one of Hulk’s hands. “Can you help me?” He picks one of the many extravagant lotions and oils off the wall and hands one to Hulk.

Hulk still hesitates, but Thor coaxes him on. He slides a slick finger over Thor’s hole, before slipping it inside.Thor moans and buries his face in Hulk’s neck, and that’s all the encouragement Hulk needs to keep going.

Three fingers in, and Thor is panting for breath. It’s more than he’s ever taken before, and it’s been a while, but he’s loving every second of it. “Do not be afraid, my friend…” he breathes, clutching to Hulk’s wide, hard chest. “I am ready. No need to hold back.”

Hulk grunts and tosses Thor back on the bed. Thor lands on his stomach, and Hulk yanks his hips back up. He pushes Thor down into the mattress with one hand and uses the other to pull his hips up and keep his body steady as he pushes inside his smaller friend.

Thor lets out a deep, satisfied moan as he’s filled and filled until he feels like he can’t breathe, and then filled some more.

“Thor feel good,” Hulk grunts. Thor can only gasp in return as Hulk begins to pound into him.

Thor is quickly overwhelmed by every sensation beating into his body. He hasn’t been touched in a long time. It's been so... so long, and it feels so, so good. He's completey at a loss, and he's not sure if several hours, or several seconds pass before he’s spilling himself against the sheets beneath him.

But it doesn’t end there. Hulk is relentless in his thrusts, gripping both of Thor’s hips in his hands now. Hulk’s grunts and groans are rhythmic music in Thor’s ears as he grows hard for the second time.

Thor tries to push up onto his arms, but quickly gives up as he realizes his body has been reduced to putty. He’s weak and helpless in Hulk’s hands, useless against the pleasure wracking his body. His muscles tighten and convulse with his second orgasm, just in time for Hulk to pull out of him.

Hulk looms above Thor’s limp body and strokes himself off, finishing unintentionally across Thor’s back and in his hair.

“Sorry,” Hulk mutters, but Thor can’t hear him anymore. He’s thoroughly exhausted and seconds away from sleep. Whatever mess they made can be cleaned in the morning.

Thor murmurs a “Thank you…” and rolls over to snuggle on Hulk in his afterglow, but Hulk isnt there. He opens his weary eyes, and has to blink several times in confusion before realizing what he sees. “Banner?”

“Thor?” Bruce asks. “Where the hell am I?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Banner!” Thor says again, probably louder than necessary. He’s still pretty much in a daze, disoriented from the thorough dicking down he just took. He sits up, though his body still feels like jelly, and yanks the covers up over his head. Bruce doesn’t need to see the mess they just made.

“Thor, what’s going on? Did you cut your hair? Are you... naked?” Bruce takes several steps back, looking frantically around the room. “Thor, I don’t like this.”

Thor can hear the panic rising in Bruce’s voice. It snaps him back into focus, as much as it can “We, uh... We were just about to go in the spring,” Thor reasons. He gestures to the fact that Bruce is also naked and nods back toward the bath. “You don’t remember?”

Bruce looks down and grabs for a pillow to cover himself up with, suddenly much more confused and upset than he already was. “The last thing I remember... Is Ultron. Is he gone? It’s Tony okay? Nat?”

“They’re... fine,” Thor says. He rubs himself off with the blankets while Bruce isn’t paying attention and then steps out from the bed. “Let’s go have a sit in the bath and have a chat. Everything is alright, just stay calm.” He wraps an arm around Bruce’s shoulder and guides him over to the bath.

It’s all Bruce can do but mutter frantically to himself on the way, and follow Thor’s lead. They sit, and the warm water soothes Bruce’s shocked body. “Thor, tell me what’s happening. I’m going to freak out.”

“No, none of that, my friend, none of that.” Thor runs a wet hand through his hair to subtly clean himself up. “Let’s start with the basics. Your friends are fine. Everyone is alive. Ultron is dead.”

“Good, that’s good to hear.” Bruce physically relaxes a bit, sinking further into the water.

“You’re here with me, on a planet called Sakaar. Oh, and Loki is here, too.”

“We aren’t on Earth?” Bruce grips his hair with his fingers as he looks around with wide, absent eyes. “Why is Loki here? I’m not—“

“Bruce, Bruce, relax yourself.” Thor puts a hand on Bruce’s shoulder to calm him, but Bruce pulls away.

“Stop telling me to calm down and relax,” Bruce says, giving Thor an unsettled look. “I have no memory of what happened when I was the other guy. Do you understand what that means? It’s not normally like that. Usually I know what’s going on. This time... nothing. What if I change again and I can never come back?”

“Well, I’m sorry about that, Banner, but I’m going to need you to pull it together, because there’s more. Can you handle more?”

“How much more could there possibly be? Is Loki trying to kill us?” Bruce asks.

“Take a moment to relax, friend, and then we can talk.” Thor leaves it at that and stands to leave the bath. His entire body still aches from their romp, but now is not the time for rest.

Bruce reaches for him not to leave, but Thor doesn’t go very far. His mouth hangs open like he has more to say, but eventually he shuts it and stares down at the bath water instead. After a while, his heart rate slows back down, and he tries to knock his rational thinking back into play. Whatever this is, he can handle it. It’s fine. He just can’t let the Hulk back out again.

That’s all. Simple.

When he finally leaves the bath, his skin is wrinkled and pruney. He looks around to find something to wear, but he can’t seem to find anything that’s not Hulk-sized, or... Thor-sized. This is hardly something he needs to stress about. He ties a very large pair of shorts around his waist and picks one of Thor’s sleeveless shirts. It’s better than staying naked.

He finds Thor sitting by a large window with a bottle in his hand. “Are you drinking?” Bruce asks, frowning.

“There’s not much else to do here. We can’t leave.” Thor gestures to the doorway, which shimmers with a magic that seals the open space. “Are you relaxed?”

“As relaxed as I’m going to be...” Bruce glances nervously at the doorway and fidgets with his hands. “Tell me where we really are.”

“As I said before, we are on Sakaar. It’s a planet run by a man called the Grandmaster. He’s a lunatic. He hosts the Contest of Champions, where you can I battle every few days. The Grandmaster keeps my brother in his court.” Thor rolls his eyes toward the window and takes another drink. Even if Loki is happy, that doesn’t mean Thor has to like it.

“Now, when you say we... you mean you and the Hulk?” Bruce asks.

“Yes, he is very popular with the people. They love him on this planet. Not as much as they love me, though.”

“They love me?” Bruce repeats. “Do I win?”

“When I let you,” Thor says. He offers Bruce the bottle, but Bruce refuses.

“That doesn’t sound right,” Bruce says. “How long have we been here?”

“I have been on Sakaar for over a month,” Thor says. He drums his fingers on the bottle, worried now more than he has been in a while. His routine is interrupted. He’s not comfortable anymore. He can’t be. Bruce is here now. “You, however... I presume about two years.”

“Two years!? Are you telling me I’ve been the Hulk for two years!?” Bruce stands abruptly, knocking several glass bottles off a nearby shelf. “Thor!”

“I know the situation is not ideal, but maybe now that you’re here, we have a chance to escape.” Thor sits up in his chair, giving Bruce an earnest look. “The Hulk didn’t want to leave. Loki doesn’t want to leave. I couldn’t do it on my own. But now I have you!”

“How are we supposed to get out of here, Thor? What are we going to do when they come to bring us back for another battle and Hulk’s not here?” Bruce’s hands fist back in his hair as he begins to panic again.

“Don’t you worry about that,” Thor says. He stands, leaving the bottle on the floor, and points out the window. “I tried the Quinjet you landed here on, but... You kind of destroyed it. But all these other parts out here, I’m sure we can figure something out.”

Bruce looks out the window, down at all the huge piles of trash and crowds of people. Bruce turns to voice his concern, but he’s met with Thor hurling a large hunk of metal furniture at the window. It shatters, and all Bruce can do is watch as he’s swept up into Thor’s arms and they’re jumping out the window.

They hit the ground, and Thor immediately ducks and pulls Bruce down around a corner. “I need a disguise,” he says. “If we can make it out to the waste lands, we can build our plan from there.

Bruce watches Thor pull a blanket over his head and asks, “Don’t I need a disguise?”

“You are a disguise,” Thor says. He wraps an arm behind Bruce’s shoulders again and starts to lead him out through the crowds.

Anxiety riddles Bruce’s entire being, but Thor’s calm demeanor keeps him somewhat put together. There are people everywhere, so many people, wearing masks, and shouting for the upcoming battle. He sees people cheering the Hulk’s name, and it unnerves him to his core. He’s used to hate and banishment, not... welcoming arms.

They make it out of the city, somehow, without being found. They don’t stop until they’re well into the wasteland. They come across the shell of some old vehicle to take shelter in when they finally take rest.

“We should be safe here for the night,” Thor says, “as long as we don’t leave the shelter. There are scrappers everywhere. We need to keep a constant eye out.” Thor takes his blanket off and wraps it around Bruce. “How are you feeling? Do you think you can piece together a ship out here?”

Bruce looks around, and honestly, what the hell is he supposed to make out of all this garbage. Who’s to say anything out here even has working components. “Maybe,” he says, though he sounds defeated.

“I believe in you, my friend,” Thor says. He pats Bruce on the back and looks out over the endless waste.

Bruce looks up at Thor, in the orange light of the alien sky, and his heart races. He’s scared out of his mind, he still has no idea what’s going on, but at least he has a familiar face with him. “Your hair looks really good,” he says.

“Really? It’s growing on me, I suppose.” Thor smiles down at Bruce before laying back in the dirt. “We should get some rest. We don’t have a lot of time before we need to get moving.

Bruce hesitates to let his guard down, but he slowly lets himself down beside Thor.

In the faux calm of their little shelter, Thor can’t help but drink in Bruce’s appearance. He stares for perhaps too long before saying, “You know, you and I have become very good friends while we’ve been here.” His eyes drop to the dirt briefly. “I feel our bond had become even stronger just before you… woke up.” He looks to bruce’s eyes. “I hope we can stay friends.

“Of course we can stay friends,” Bruce says, giving Thor a furrowed brow. “I can’t believe you were friends with him, though. He’s kind of hard to get along with.”

“He’s not all bad,” Thor says, grinning now. “He puts up a good fight, even if I always win.”

“Yeah, I still don’t believe you.” Bruce rolls his eyes and then closes them. He must not have realized how exhausted he was, because the next thing he knows, he’s being shaken awake by Thor to the sound of sirens. “What...” He starts to ask, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He can hear the sirens calling for Thor and Hulk

“We need to move, we’re still too close to town,” Thor says. He ducks back under his blanket and pulls Bruce quickly along.

They don’t make it very far before before they come back up on the town. Thor groans with frustration and turns on his heel. “This stupid planet makes no sense!”

“Did we go around the whole thing?” Bruce asks. He doesn’t have time for an answer before he’s hurrying to catch up with Thor. His nerves let him know they’re being followed and he whispers to Thor, “I hope you have a plan.”

Thor turns his head and turns to see the Valkyrie standing behind them. She’s alone, so Thor stops and turns to meet her. Maybe she’s finally come to help them.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” she asks. She pulls a wrist up and Thor pushes Bruce aside before she manages to fire off a shot. Thor doesn’t even have a chance to fight back before she catches him in a shock net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi i know everyone loved endgame because "soft thorbruce" but i fucking hated the way they desecrated thors character

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I don’t have a beta, so if you’d like to beta sometimes (or just be friends and talk about super heros) catch me almost everywhere @flappysp00kster


End file.
